


Nightmares Reveal

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Possession [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Guilt, Nightmares, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes nightmares, no matter how horrible, can reveal things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers or Supernatural. 
> 
> I've never done anything in Clint's point of view before so it could be OOC.
> 
> Also, this is a crossover with Supernatural but has no supernatural characters.

Clint jolted out of bed panting, sweat rolling down his face. He found he was tied up in his sheets so he untangled himself from them. Clint pushed himself to the edge of his bed so that he could bend over and take a few relaxing breaths. Nightmares. Again. He had been having them nearly every night since the battle of New York. It was really cutting into his sleep.

Images flashed through his mind again, Clint winced and closed his eyes and kneaded his forehead, his hands covering his eyes even though he didn't have a headache. At least not yet, but it would come, it nearly always did. Shooting Fury, killing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, telling the crazy bastard everything that he had used to kill so many people. The guilt mounted again. The what if's too. What if he had fought it harder? Would he have been able to save more lives?

He shook his head. He was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. It wasn't exactly the first time that he had taken a human life. He had learned how to deal with taking the lives of others. Only usually when he took someone down it was to save lives because the people were usually planning to harm people. He shook his head again.

The past was the past and he hadn't been in control of his actions. His actions were on Loki….or at least that what he tried to tell himself...what he had been telling himself ever since the incident had happened. The archer shook his head and got out of bed. He went through his morning routine, only having to deal with three flashes this time which was an improvement from yesterday. Maybe one day he'd be back to the occasional flash like he had been before the maniac had taken over his mind. Clint made his way down to training room where he would spend the next few hours trying to release some of his pent up emotions.

* * *

Clint woke with a start and gasped as the images flashed in his mind. It had been so vivid, like it was happening all over again. The last thing he needed was an high-depth reminder of what happened when Loki decided to pay earth a visit. He remembered the light and Loki's sudden appearance. The fear as the scepter made its way through his veins, taking him over little by little in a process that simultaneously seemed to take forever and no time at all. Next had come the horrifying feeling of no longer being himself, his only thoughts were for his new mission: obeying Loki and finding a way for the tesseract to open. He hadn't cared at all when he shot Fury, nothing mattered except for the mission...then they started to make their getaway.

Clint frowned as he mentally recalled their attempt to escape. Loki had been weak. The maniac had stumbled a few times, the archer remembered making a note of that because he had felt like it was his duty to protect him. He hadn't asked Loki if he was okay though, just kept a close eye on him in case the crazy loon who had invaded his head needed any help. They had been making their way through a labyrinthine building when Loki had stumbled a third time. Clint had momentarily considered lending Loki a hand, but didn't, he just waited a moment for Loki to straighten up and keep walking.

It was just a moment. One of the more peaceful moments of his dream and this particular memory. It was before the place had collapsed, so he wasn't sure why he was thinking about this moment. But he knew that something was wrong about it. He could feel it in his bones that there was something that he was missing. Despite everything, he mentally rewound his memories back to the beginning of their trip through the short but intricate maze. The walk was uneventful, except for the stumbling. The first and second times didn't give him the same feeling though and he bypassed them to look at the third. He watched as Loki stumbled and really tried to focus on the moment try to figure out what was so wrong with it that it bothered him so damn much. He didn't remember at the time being particularly bothered by anything, but the Scepter's influence had made everything so disjointed.

Clint got to his feet as he suddenly remembered what was bothering him about that moment in time. His eyes and his body. Loki had glowed green for a split second. Before that his eyes they had turned a deep inky black, and not just the iris but the whole eye. For a moment, Loki's eyes had been pure black in a way that definitely wasn't in any way human. Black. Black. Eyes. Very, very, creepy black eyes. It gave him the creeps just thinking about those eyes and Clint wasn't a person who got the creeps often. The only problem was other than a bad feeling he had no idea what those black eyes meant.

 


End file.
